


Reading Lessons

by DreamerNumber3



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Damien, Harry Potter References, Multi, My First Fanfic, Otome CD AU, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerNumber3/pseuds/DreamerNumber3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika is wandering the house when she stumbles upon Damien in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Lessons

I sighed as I walked down the hall to the kitchen. Homework was a huge pain, especially for economics class. I was glad there was only a few more months of the semester left. Luckily, I had managed to finish off most of my work and I could now relax for the rest of the evening. As I passed the library, I heard a voice that was sounding out words slowly. I peaked into the doorway to see Damien frowning at an open book. Before I could make out what he was doing, he closed the book and looked at me.

“Hello there,” he said.

“Hi Damien, what are you doing?” I asked.

“Oh! I was just reading or at least, trying to read.” He chuckled in self-deprecation.

I walked further into the room. “You can't read?”

Damien looked away from me. “No, in the Abyssal Plains only the high-ranked nobles were allowed to read. I didn't get such a privilege.”

“But you're learning now,” I clarified.

“Yes. James has been teaching me, when he has the time.” I hummed in thought.

An idea occurred to me that had Damien look at me in shock. “You'd like to teach me too?”

I rubbed the back of my neck. “Well, I don't know how good I am at teaching, but if you'd like, I could try. And maybe, if I'm not a good teacher, we could sign you up for some adult literacy classes.”

Damien smiled “I would really appreciate that.”

I leaned on the arm of his chair. “What are you reading right now?”

“I'm not quite sure what it's called really, I was more focused on the text.”

Still, he showed me the cover. I winced at the unfortunately familiar cover. “Why don't we start off with something else?” I went to the shelves to look at some of the titles. My eyes widened at one in particular and I pulled it off the shelf. “This is the first book in one of my favourite series. It's really popular too, so you can learn a bit more about pop culture at the same time.” I showed him the cover “What do you think?”

Damien took the book from my hands and looked at the front and back. “Sure,” he said, handing it back.

I sat on the side of the arm chair, and leaned in so he could read the words along with me. Just then, the chair began to creak ominously. I looked at Damien, hoping I wouldn't have to voice my nervousness. He chuckled and nodded. I hopped off the chair. He then stood up and lead me over to the fireplace. We both sat down.

He gently pulled me so that I was leaning against him with the book between us. He left his arm over my shoulders, cradling me against him. “Do you want to take turns?” I murmured.

Damien hummed. “I think I'd rather just listen to you read for now. If you don't mind, that is.” He smiled gently at me. I shrugged. He was the student after all and there were six more books in the series. We were unlikely to run out of material before he felt comfortable enough to read to me. Next to my ear, he whispered “Thank you for helping me.”

_Anytime_ , I think before I can stop myself. I felt his body stiffen in shock for a moment, before he relaxed. He smiled at me in a way that made me feel like the most precious person in this world or any other. I couldn't help the blush that appeared on my face. I awkwardly cleared my throat and looked at the book, knowing he heard what I just thought. Damien chuckled softly and pulled me closer against him.

“L-let's get started,” I suggested.

“Whenever you're ready,” he said.

I quickly exhaled and drew a deep breath in. I began to read, “ _Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not the first thing I've written, but the first thing I've posted. I'll be doing stuff featuring all five brothers, so be on the lookout for Sam's next!
> 
> Seduce Me belongs to Michaela Laws, italics at the end are from JK Rowling's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone


End file.
